


Not Strong Enough

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Both boys are awkward but adorable, Canoncial Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Light references to past mental abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metalsmith Bucky, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added as they come up, Omega Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, slave bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: "Bucky, are you ok?" Steve asked softly, opening the door a bit more to admit the trembling Omega vampire into his home."My sire is dead, Steve. And, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I don't know what to do. They think I did it, but it wasn't me. It wasn't me, I swear it," Bucky started babbling, coming into Steve's warm home that smelled so much like the Alpha. Before he could do anything else, he felt arms wrap around him from behind.Feeling his body melt into the Alpha Werewolf's arms, Bucky breathed in Steve's scent and tried to calm down. Steve turned Bucky around and kissed his forehead. "We'll figure it all out, Bucky. Tell me everything that happened. Then we can go from there."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostSpaceCadetLeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/gifts), [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts), [Movielover52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/gifts).



> So, my buddies on Discord (MagicandMalice, LostSpaceCadetLeon, and MovieLover52) finally got me into the Stucky fandom! Wohoo! So, after watching WS and CW, my muses started screaming for me to write this story. There is going to be a lot of fluff, a lot of angst, lots of hot sexytimes, and a lot of other things. I hope you all enjoy. This is completely Au.

 

1.

 

James “Bucky” Barnes, former mercenary, retired spy, and current welder and metalsmith, ignored the sound of someone coming inside his sire’s shop. These days, Bucky only concentrated on the task at hand in front of him, watching flames dance on metal as he shaped creations out of steel, copper, silver, and sometimes gold. Every once in a while he liked to fashion pretty flowers out of brass, and iron. He only worked with platinum when the commission was steep. Either way, fashioning the smallest intricate pieces of fine jewelry to large scale sculptures, Bucky always worked each commission with the same attention as he always did. 

Perhaps that was the only reason why his sire hadn’t saw fit to fire him. Bucky never cared for customers like he probably should, preferring animals to humans or any of his own kind. Life as a mercenary and for a time, a spy for the Vampire Elite, Bucky had had enough of people trying to tell him what to do. Being a mercenary had its benefits to be sure, but his sire always held the strings to his contracts. He signed the papers. He picked the missions. He paid the bills.

After the incident that had cost him an arm, and nearly his life, his sire had finally felt remorse and had decided to ask Bucky what he actually wanted to do with his life. Not used to having a choice in much of anything despite having a nicer master than most slaves, Bucky had been speechless for quite some time. Eventually, the Omega vampire had finally asked to work as an artist at his sire’s shop as an employee, and not a slave. 

Bucky wasn’t stupid.

He knew that his master would never release him from their bond. That had been originally part of the deal in being turned into a vampire. Bucky’s life spared and in turn, a life’s debt owed to his sire. So, he had asked for the next best thing. If he couldn’t be released from their bond, he could at least have most of his freedom.

So, his master had given him a state of the art permanent prosthetic that worked even better than a normal vampire arm, and had let him retire to work as a smith. He had his own apartment now, above the shop, and even was allowed to own a car, though Bucky figured it was tagged - and probably for his own protection, if not for his master’s piece of mind.

His sire hardly ever left Bucky to man the shop alone, unsupervised, though Bucky wasn’t keen on ever trying to escape - he knew what would happen should he deny the bond between his master and himself. But, every once in a while, like today, his sire didn’t have a choice in the matter. As head of the Vampire Council, his sire had to attend annual meetings in New York. 

Bucky finally looked up, smelling the overpowering scent of a male Alpha nearing the back room of the shop where he was. Stiffening and making sure to kill his torch and turn off the gas, Bucky took off his gloves and goggles, wiped his face with a thick towel nearby, and headed into the main part of the shop.

“Can I help you?” Bucky asked, his voice sounding a bit gravelly from not being used often. He coughed and cleared his throat before he turned and spotted one of the biggest attractive Alphas he’d ever seen in his life. 

Despite being almost the same height due to Bucky’s thick heeled boots, the Alpha in front of him was built like a house, and yet, the muscles actually looked good on him. Bucky blinked a few times as the customer turned and flashed him a smile so bright and white it nearly blinded him. With flashing blue eyes, short but poofy blonde hair and a smooth, flawless pale complexion that would make any Victoria Secret model envious, this Alpha was hammering every single one of Bucky’s Omega kinks in all the worst possible places. And the guy had the audacity to wear black leather from head to toe so tight that it molded to every crevice, complete with a silver chain with dog tags on it hanging around his neck. Swallowing thickly, Bucky finally noticed he was being spoken to.

“No, I am fine thanks. Just browsing,” The Alpha said with a pleasant voice, and shit, his scent was so mouthwatering it nearly made Bucky whine.

And if there was one thing that Bucky did NOT do, was _whine_ in front of an unmated Alpha. 

Ever.

Especially if said Alpha was a fucking _Werewolf_.

Werewolves and vampires might be frenemies for all intents and purposes, but it was an uneasy balance and both species gave eachother an extremely wide berth. The Werewolves or any Werefolk for that matter, kept largely to themselves and only interacted with vampires when they had to. And so far, the peace had been kept between the various dark creatures of the night, living to coexist amongst the majority unaware human populace. 

Cohabitating had never been easy, but the rules were simple enough to follow. So simple, that if one rule was broken, then the perpetrator would be shot on sight with silver bullets. No trial. No judge. And no jury. Just punishment dealt swiftly and effectively. Bucky definitely was very, very well versed in those rules.

Bucky tore his mind back to the present and uttered softly, feeling way too awkward, “Good. Let me know if you need anything, or… whatever.”

When he caught himself staring at the Werewolf too long, Bucky mentally smacked himself and forced himself to leave the poor customer alone for now. God knows he absolutely detested it whenever he went into a shop and a sales attendant hovered. Not that he went into many shops besides the grocery store and here, but still. Bucky went over to the front counter p.o.s. station and absently pulled out a fake bottle of red powerade from his backpack in a bin below the computer. Sighing softly at the taste of cold blood hitting his tongue, Bucky wished he’d had the guts to break into his master’s store of liquor in the downstairs cellar, but this would have to do. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the attractive Omega vampire, noting that the male was wearing simple black jeans that were unisex and probably had seen better days, an old black shirt and a soot smudged apron, and thick black goth style boots that had an absolutely ridiculous amount of buckles on them, and his long brown hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. Scent glands hidden by a thick plain dog collar, eyebrow pierced by a simple hoop, left ear adorned by a handmade dragon link ear-cuff chained to lobe, and a beautiful chrome colored prosthetic left arm, the creature was incredibly beautiful. He smelled good too, for a vampire.

Still, Steve knew he’d best be wary. This Omega might smell nice but he could see by the way the vampire held himself that he was wary of his presence. Though the Omega’s pheromones didn’t come off as panicked or uneasy, Steve knew better than most just how well vampires could disguise their emotions. So, he busied himself by looking around the shop, trying not to ogle the soft spoken Omega, knowing full well he needed to mind his own business and keep his head clear. It didn’t help that the gorgeous vampire smelled like danger, spice, and fire. 

It didn’t phase him one bit when the Omega took up a bottle of disguised blood. 

He’d been around enough dark creatures to not be phased by much of anything they used for sustenance. With a sigh, Steve forced himself to focus on the pretty works of art being displayed in the crowded shop. Each piece looked unique, some decorative, others more functional. Medieval swords were displayed on the walls, along with various knives, modern katanas, and even ceremonial daggers. Not really noticing it, but Steve was gravitating towards the front of the room shortly. It wasn’t long before he was standing in front of a big jewelry display case, where various pretty and delicate necklaces, earrings, bracelets and cuffs shimmered in the dim fluorescent overhead lights. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Steve found himself asking, raising his head to catch the Omega sales attendant’s blue gaze. God, he was beautiful. Mostly clean-shaven as most vampires were, the Omega had a strong, but fey like face, his skin pale and ethereal, full lips, and haunted blue eyes. Steve swallowed carefully, trying to keep his attraction under control.

Just because the Omega smelled unclaimed didn’t mean that he wasn’t. Plus, this was the 21st century, not the stone age. And he had a sneaky suspicion that if he did, in fact, let his emotions control him, then the Omega probably could knock his plow into the next century. And he would be right to. Finally, getting himself under control, Steve noted the Omega’s puzzled look and added, “I mean, when you weld silver. I’ve always wondered what it would be like, being able to touch metals that are lethal to our kinds.”

“Oh,” Bucky said in understanding. At first, he’d thought the wolf had been referring to his steel arm, or even his old battle wound where it was connected, but now it made more sense. “No, it doesn’t burn our skin as it does your kind. It has to be ingested in order for it to be an issue. I usually use a mask when I weld or forge silver.”

“You made these?” Steve asked, surprised.

Bucky couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride muscle its way into his chest, and gave in to smiling lightly. “Yes, most of them. My sire, the owner of the shop, makes the rest when he’s not busy.”

“That’s incredible!” Steve said, with a big smile. “You should be showing some of your artworks at shows. I’d bet you win.”

Flushing a bit, Bucky wondered who in the hell this guy was and where had he come from - telling him that his works were made for art shows. “They aren’t that significant. I don’t sell many, in all honesty.”

“Well, I guess we will have to agree to disagree, because I think they are amazing. I might not be much of an artist - well, I draw, but I know perfection when I see it. It’s a shame that people just don’t have good taste.” Steve might be laying it on thick, but he was being completely honest. “Tell you what, what is the piece of artwork that is your favorite in this shop that you have crafted?”

“Why?” Bucky asked, flushing so hot he felt like he needed to stick his face in a freezer to cool off - which was weird because the only time he felt so flushed was during his heats and his next heat wasn’t due for another few months. 

“Just tell me,” Steve pressed, and felt like putting his foot in his mouth when the Omega started smelling a bit nervous. “I swear I am trying not to be a creeper. I just want to know your favorite art piece.”

Bucky took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh, calming himself. Not everyone was out there to grab him. Plus, from the look of the Alpha in front of him, he probably didn’t have a mean bone in his body. People like him were few and far between. The Omega came out from around the counter and looked around a bit before he finally stopped next to a black katana set that were made for actual use as well as ornamental ritual use. The hilts had his signature red stars on the bottom, but otherwise both swords were completely black with crimson tips. “They may not be the most ornate that I have done or the most intricate, but this set is my favorite. The flame tribal design you can only see in moonlight or starlight - even infrared won’t pick them up.”

“Wow, so you forged them out in the moonlight?” Steve asked, curiously looking one over without touching it.

“Have to. It was a bit of a bitch to do since I had to do them in summer, since this area gets so much rain,” Bucky admitted, scowling a bit in remembrance. That had been last summer, right after his sire had allowed him to retire. “If it’s not raining now, perhaps I can show you what they look like out front?”

“It’s ironically partly cloudy out, or at least it was when I came inside. Sure, I’d like to look at them,” Steve said, watching the Omega take up the set and bracing them in the cradle of his arms. 

Bucky smiled and headed to the front of the store, not batting an eyelash at the Alpha opening the door for him. If he’d been empty handed, he would have been a bit irritated, but since he wasn’t, it didn’t really bother him. Plus, he doubted this particular Alpha was over the top with old Alpha ideals and attitudes. He could be wrong, but Bucky always trusted what his gut told him. 

So far, this Alpha was harmless.

Big, beautiful, and perhaps a bit over the top like an excitable puppy, but harmless.

In fact, he doubted that any previous customer he’d had the pleasure or misfortune of dealing with had ever heard him speak more than one sentence or two at the most. Somehow, this Alpha seemed to be easy to talk to. Bucky, however was no fool. If the Alpha turned out to be playing his leg or had another agenda in mind, he’d put his boot up his ass so far that he’d be kicking the Werewolf to Jupiter if not Pluto. 

Once outside, and in the middle of the almost deserted parking lot, Bucky unsheathed one of the katanas expertly and showed the Alpha the moon rune etching. Swirls of red flame became visible as the moonlight hit the flat parts of the blade. 

Steve openly gaped in awe as he took up the offered sword carefully. “I don’t know much about swords but this, these are beautiful. Is the other katana a match as well?”

“It’s a mirror of this one,” Bucky murmured proudly, unsheathing the other blade carefully. 

Lining both blades up, one really couldn’t tell where the flame design cut off in the middle. The moon above them was a half moon, so the glow of the runic design was muted, Bucky made sure to explain. After admiring the swords for a bit, Bucky showed Steve how to sheath and unsheath the swords, since the Alpha seemed very interested in buying them. 

If the Alpha actually did buy them, then it would be the biggest sale that the shop had had for that whole year. And the fact that it was a Werewolf buying from the shop was very amusing to Bucky. He wondered what his sire would think of that. 

After heading back inside the shop, Steve felt he should at least introduce himself now. “My name’s Steve Rogers, Alpha of the Avengers pack, by the way. And you are….?” He had noted that the sales attendant hadn’t had a name tag on his apron. He just hoped he didn’t sound overeager and like a total idiot asking for the Omega’s name.

Bucky flushed a bit and stuttered out, “Jam-James Barnes, but most folks call me Bucky.”

“What would you like to be called?” Steve asked, watching Bucky start carefully wrapping up the swords with cloth and then bubble wrap. 

Bucky fought to keep from trembling as he answered shyly, “Bucky is fine. Thank you.”

“Bucky it is,” Steve said with a small smile, getting out his wallet. 

“You….you sure you want to buy these? They are pretty pricey and will need good upkeep - regular polishing and maintenance will help prolong the swords lives as well as keeping them in good shape for usage,” Bucky couldn’t help but reiterate. 

“I’ll make sure that they are well taken care of. I might even take up classes if it makes you feel any better in parting with them,” Steve offered, causing Bucky to fumble a bit in putting the package in secure wrapping. 

“Parting with them won’t be that big of a deal, but it’s good to know that I am handing them over to good hands,” Bucky said finally.

Before Bucky thought better of it, knowing that Omegas tended to have better rights nowadays, even vampire slaves, he wrote his cell number on the back of Steve’s receipt once the man had paid. His sire didn’t monitor his calls like he’d used to after he’d been first turned, and if Bucky was outright asked about them, he had no problem saying that they were calls and texts from a friend. If Steve actually opted to text or call him. And if not, oh well.

Feeling like hiding behind the p.o.s., he slid over the receipt to the Alpha, feeling all kinds of nervous and anxious. Perhaps there was a bit of fear in there too. What was he thinking, giving an unknown Alpha his number? However, when Steve took up the receipt and flipped it over on the back, noticing the phone number and giving him the biggest grin, Bucky figured it was worth it. 

“You can… you can call me or text me, but I might not be able to respond back much until predawn hours since I work here most days,” Bucky offered shyly.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, before wanting to punch himself. Seriously? Sounds good to me? He coughed and added, “I will make sure to text you once I get home. To um… to make sure the merchandise got home safe. I mean… ah hell I am so out of practice at this.”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky muttered sarcastically, causing both of them to start chuckling, easing the tension a bit.

Steve said, “Thank you. I am going to go now.”

When Steve still was standing there, bundle of katanas in his arms a minute later, Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and said softly, “I thought you were going?”

“Yes, I am going! I am _going_ , gone now,” Steve said, turning and nearly running into the display case before heading out the door, causing Bucky to snicker softly to himself.

### 

Later on, after Bucky finally closed up shop and headed upstairs to take a shower and cook up some hot blood, he allowed himself the luxury in looking at his phone. One text he got from his sire, saying that he made it in ok to New York and one from an unknown number.

_[unknown number]: Hey, this is Steve. Just wanted to say I am very sorry for being completely awkward earlier. I am normally not like that. Despite being an Alpha, I am not really good with much social interactions. But, I hope I didn’t scare you off at least._

Bucky rolled his eyes and snickered. How is it, that out of all the Alpha Werewolves in this area he managed to get Mr. Anxiety Bucket. Then again, he was one to talk. Bucky definitely had his own mental issues he had to deal with night in and night out. With a soft fond snort, Bucky absently pulled his mug of blood out of his microwave and took a satisfying sip before he sat down at his desk and responded.

_[Bucky]: You gotta do a lot more than that to scare me. :)_

_[Bucky]: Plus, at the risk of sounding like a total romantic shithead, I am going to say that I thought you were just being adorable._

Bucky waited a few minutes and nearly snorted up his remaining mug of blood when he got a response from Steve.

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Crap, I knew it._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: See, this is why I shouldn’t go out at night. I am supposed to be a growly Alpha of a big pack, not all adorable like a kitten. You are killing my rep._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Not that I am complaining. Kill my rep all you want. ;)_

Bucky thought for a moment, after draining the rest of his cup. Finally he responded with a smirk.

_[Bucky]: Wow, killing your rep makes you hot?_

...

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: That escalated quickly._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Not that I am complaining. Again._

….

 _[Bucky]: Am I making you uncomfortable though? If so, I can always turn it down a notch. We’ve only just met._

….

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: And here I thought you loved me._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: I am totally fine with this by the way. Comfort zone is fine. Unless yours isn’t?_

….

_[Bucky]: My comfort zone is zen. I am the type of person that doesn’t know jack shit about courting or dating or even just having a friend. I tend to be a hermit’s closeted stepchild in most instances._

_[Bucky]: And as for you thinking I loved you - hon, I haven’t even started yet._

Where in the hell’s outhouse was all this flirting coming from? Bucky couldn’t help grinning like an idiot as he got ready for bed. It was so easy to flirt with Steve. Maybe it was because Steve was different from most Alphas he’d met. Either that or maybe it was just Steve being Steve. Either way, Bucky couldn’t help the words tumbling out of his fingers. It seems Steve was taking it all in stride. For now.

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Oooo, sassy. I love it. Makes me want to grovel at your feet and worship your toes. You don’t have a foot fetish do you?_

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Seriously, though, if I am way too bold, just tell me to back off and I will. I’ve had more boot to mouth instances than you can ever imagine. So, believe me, I won’t get my feelings hurt._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: And as for hermit step child - I resemble that remark._

_….._

_[Bucky]: Omg Three Stooges? Really? What are you, a fossil? And no worries about getting too bold. I’ll boot your ass into Canada if you step out of line._

_[Bucky]: As for foot fetish, not sure yet. Haven’t really thought about it._

_….._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: Takes one, to know one, gorgeous. And besides, The Three Stooges were epic classics. They don’t make humor like they used to._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: And booting me in the ass. Fjoafjoeafe just step on me and I’ll die happy._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: No judgement zone. I am a big no judger. So if you did explore foot fetishism that’s fine. It’s good to explore all horizons. Let no stone unturned, sort of thing._

_[Steve’s Titan Pecs]: And now I totally sound like a teenager trying to give their buddy advise on material they have no clue on. Please forgive me._

_….._

_[Bucky]: You look pretty gorgeous yourself, and there’s nothing to forgive. And Steve, I weigh way more than you think I do. If I stepped on you, you wouldn’t just die, you’d turn into a puddle._

Bucky was so entertained that it wasn’t until the sun had creeped up over the hills of the Pacific Northwest coastal range before he realized the time. With a sad, reluctant sigh, he signed off of his phone and tried to get some sleep. He had a long evening ahead of him. Best to rest as much as possible. 

However, he couldn’t help smiling as he fell asleep, thinking it was nice knowing that he had made a new friend. Perhaps something more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much everyone who have kudo'd and commented on my fic! I am amazed at the overwhelming response to my lil fluffy angsty fic. (More fluff right now, but the angst will be coming in the next few chaps I promise). So, thank you. Thank you still for everyone who has supported me thus far and continue to do so. You guys rock! Hope you guys like this chapter. It's more fluff and humorous, but I figured we could use it after [redacted]. And nope, I ain't spoilin' nothin, so feel free to message me directly if you want to flail about Endgame. Otherwise, please no spoiling in your comments. And I LIVE for your kudos and comments, so please keep them coming. They help me have the courage to write more and definitely inspire me to not let you guys down. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

 

2.

 

Steve tried not to text Bucky too much in the next few nights. He didn't want to seem overbearing or clingy. Though he definitely couldn't help wanting to be clingy. Oh fuck did he really, _really_ want to be clingy like an Omega in heat. Not that there was anything wrong with that - besides him being an Alpha, but he needed to play it cool and not scare the crap out of Bucky. Or worse, make him feel threatened enough to call in his sire.

Though Steve didn't know much about vampire sires - or ‘slave master bloodsuckers’ as Werewolves called them, he did know not to push his luck with any of them. If Bucky had a nasty sire, then it was best not to provoke them. It always made Steve's blood boil that sires were allowed so much control over their turned servants. But, Steve also knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

If push came to shove and Steve actually had the backing of his pack to take on one sire, war would break out between the vampires and the Werewolves. Granted, a lot of vampires might want to join Steve's side but they would be deemed as traitors and killed on spot. Vampire law wasn't fair, but it had kept the fragile peace between both their kinds for several decades.

So, Steve needed to tread very carefully if he wanted to pursue a relationship with Bucky. And oh, he so _wanted_ to pursue the cute and sarcastic Omega. The Alpha knew he also had to be careful falling off the deep end too soon. He'd always had a big heart, and it often got him into trouble. But, he couldn't help it. It was the way he was. 

Which is why after two whole torturous days, he finally broke down and texted Bucky again. He kept telling himself that he was just wanting someone to talk to about his new swords but really, who was he kidding? Denial had never been one of Steve's vices and it showed. 

Painfully. 

In epic proportions.

Damn, he was so _fucked._

It was a matter of time before his pack started noticing him being so distracted. Shaking his head, Steve figured he'd deal with that bridge when he came to it.

_[Steve]: Hi there Bucky...um I was wondering how you were doing-_

Jesus he sounded like a knothead. Trying again, he typed in something less cringy and awkward. 

_[Steve]: Hey Bucky, this is Steve-_

No duh. He knew this was Steve. Neatly face palming, Steve managed to stifle a frustrated whine and typed something else.

_[Steve]: Hey Bucky, hope things are going well. Just a quick question about your katanas._

_[Steve]: Fuck, I mean MY katanas. I was just wondering if you would recommend me taking a class online called “Sword Care 101”? It's taught by some guy called Strange._

_[Steve]: And before you ask, I am so not kidding. Here's the web address: https://www.professorstrange/bladeclass.101/notforidiots.org_

Man, he was a fucking train wreck waiting to happen. He stared at his phone a full ten minutes before he realized the time. Shit, Bucky was probably still asleep. It was around one in the afternoon. This time he did facepalm. The Alpha sighed and put his phone away, determined not to check it until sundown. And if Bucky hadn't responded back, then they was ok. The vampire Omega had said that he might not be able to respond until predawn hours. 

With a huff, Steve sat down at his desk and scowled at his computer. He so did not want to deal with insurance policies or certificates today. Out of all the jobs he could have applied for and gotten, he had to choose insurance.

It wasn't that he didn't love his job of five years, but some days he really hated being cooped up inside in front of a computer dealing with clueless insureds and even more clueless agents. But, as his Omega second in command Tony always said, blending in with humans by doing low-key unnoticeable jobs were key to survival for Werefolk. 

It also helped that being this exposed to the human workforce, his people learned quickly how to deal with stress and several key factors in prevention of triggering unwanted shapeshifting. So, Steve worked in commercial insurance (because he was so not equipped to deal with personal lines - because he might have patience of a saint but he wasn't _that_ patient), Omega Tony as an avid Car salesman, Beta Nat as a karate daytime instructor, Beta Pepper as a low level prosecutor, Beta Sam as a airplane engineer, and Omega Bruce as the manager of the local cat Cafe. 

Each one of them had a day job that they did in order to fit in. But, as soon as the sun went down, the pack leaders lived a double life to keep their pack safe. Low level part time mercenary work didn't pay much but it gave them flexibility to keep an eye on their families and friends. Plus, it allowed them to hone their Werewolf instincts. 

“Hey man, staring at the screen ain't going to make the mouse move on its own. Believe me, I've tried,” Clint said, coming over to sit in the cubicle adjacent to Steve, hands laden down with a huge grumpy cat mug of guillotine strong espresso and a big chocolate cupcake. “Cupcakes in the back. Compliments of one of our customers.”

Steve blinked and pulled himself out of his thoughts. God, he needed to focus. “Thanks, Clint.” He flashed the Omega human hopefully a winning smile. “Just been a weird day.”

“Yea well, news flash, buddy. You're living in Portland. Everything here has to be weird,” Clint muttered with a sarcastic eyebrow tilt.

“Does that mean I should be wary of the cupcakes?” Steve asked playfully, knowing perfectly well that from the smell of Clint's cupcake that there wasn't any weed in it. Not that weed or narcotics of any kind besides wolfsbane messed with his system.

“Nah, if anything, they might give you a much needed chocolate and caffeine fix. And you'd better get your ass back there if you want one, otherwise they'll be gone in microseconds. I swear we have supernaturally speedy brokers.” He then gave Steve a look over enviously. “I seriously think you can use fifty cupcakes in order to make me feel more fit, just saying.”

“Can't help biology, Clint,” Steve said with a snicker. “I might grab a few actually. Need something better than coffee to get me through the rest of the day.”

“Have at it. Just make sure you don't crash from your sugar high before you get home.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Just being nice. Not like I can help thinking every person younger than me as one of my kids.”

“Fine by me. And just so you know, your physique is fine, not that you need more ego.”

“Well thanks for the backhanded compliment. Go get your cupcakes before I stuff them up your-”

“Going, going.”

### 

It wasn't until around seven that night that Steve got a response from Bucky. He was currently sketching one of Bruce's cats, one that was an adorable munchkin mix tortoiseshell queen. Some people would be shocked to know that Werewolves tended to like all kinds of animals. Cats were no exception. 

He wondered briefly if Bucky liked cats. Steve nearly shot out of his skin when his phone suddenly buzzed. Trying to calm his nerves, the Alpha trembled slightly when he picked up his phone. 

_[Bucky's Merciless Thighs of Doom]: Yea, I know Strange. He's one of the Alpha elders and knows his shit. Before you ask, he's one of the few vampire elders that don't give a shit about what kind of species he's teaching stuff to._

_[Bucky's Merciless Thighs of Doom]: He hates everyone regardless of who or what you are. But he's the best damned teacher you're going to find online._

Well that was comforting. 

_[Steve]: So you're essentially saying he's an asshole but a great instructor._

....... 

 _[Bucky's Merciless Thighs of Doom]: Yea pretty much._

_[Bucky's Merciless Thighs of Doom]: As for how I'm doing...well I guess I'm fine as I can be. How about you?_

That was definitely a cryptic answer and poor way of deflecting but Steve wasn't one to judge. He let that one go. Chewing on his lower lip, Steve decided to be truthful since he'd always been the worst at lies. Even when texting people tended to know when he was lying. It sucked.

_[Steve]: I'm good. Just drawing one of my packmates’ cats. Would you believe it that they managed to call her Leafy?_

### 

Bucky snorted and that, putting on his apron. His sire was due back tomorrow night so he wouldn't be able to text like this much longer. With a soft sigh, hating that he was almost wishing for his sire to get delayed somehow, Bucky responded, trying not to get too depressed.

_[Bucky]: I bet there's a story behind that name. Does she get way too buzzed on catnip or something?_

_[Bucky]: At least she isn't called Pippi. I legit have a neighbor that called her cat that. Cat was a piece of work but damn._

Before Bucky could stop himself he sent a text that he probably shouldn't have.

_[Bucky]: Hey, if you are free tomorrow morning before the asscrack of dawn, maybe we can go for coffee? I know there is a 24 hour Starbucks nearby._

Bucky nearly had a panic attack. Jesus fucking Christ. What was he doing being all Alpha on Steve? He was an _Omega_! And a slave one at that! Granted, most Omegas nowadays didn't have an issue asking Alphas out, but he wasn't like that! It wasn't like Bucky to be so bold. 

Before he could panic too much, Steve replied. 

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: Hell **yes**. I mean sure, we can go for coffee! Just tell me the address and time and I'll be there._

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: And that is definitely a new imagery to predawn. Thanks. I so needed that._

Bucky let out a bark of laughter, surprised. He refrained from jumping up and down like a freaking demented lunatic, but only just. He couldn't believe someone like Steve was ok with meeting for coffee. 

Great, now what the fuck was he supposed to wear? Glancing down at his sooty apron and grunge work clothing, Bucky sighed deeply. He doubted he'd have enough time to change after work. Oh well. It's not like they were going on an actual _date_. 

Were they?

God he was so bad at this.

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: I'll tell you the story behind Leafy tomorrow. ;)_

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: And who the fuck names their cat Pippi?!_

Bucky couldn't help but snicker at that. Before he lost his nerves, the Omega vampire texted Steve the address of the Starbucks nearby and settled for three AM, about thirty minutes after the shop closed.

Steve agreed and Bucky had to sign off and open the shop. 

He couldn't help grinning like a lunatic every once in a while, and if he got a stray weirded out customer, who cared? Bucky supposed he might look intimidating hacking away at metal while smiling, but it definitely didn't stop him from doing so. People could kiss his ass for all he cared.

He was going to be seeing Steve soon, and that was enough to make Bucky feel in a good mood.

### 

“Hey Cap, where you going this time of night - or is it morning? Yep, it's two thirty in the fucking _morning_ ,” Tony grumbled, rubbing his tired eyelids as he flopped down on a sofa, glass of milk in hand. God he was tired. That's what he got for taking Pepper to the Ballet and then going to a club. He hated clubbing. Too much noise, too much socializing. Made him want to gag. But, Pepper liked it so he suffered through it every once in a while. 

Now though, he narrowed his eyes at his Alpha as the wolf tied his biker boots and got ready to put on his helmet. “Jesus, Cap what's with all the leather? You look like you one, either have a hot date or two, are going to kick some serious ass. And oh my God, are you wearing actual _cologne_? You smell like ‘sex’ mixed with ‘fuck me’ and that's not what you normally smell like so spill. I want full details. Right now.”

Steve snickered and rolled his eyes, well used to Tony's beyond-exhausted-rambling. He reached over and fondly ruffled the Omega's hair, saying softly, “Just meeting someone for coffee. I'll be back in a bit. Try to get some sleep.”

“You're evading. And who meets anyone at fuck o clock - well technically fuck thirty? Even I don't meet anyone at this hour.” Tony scowled grumpily, not being able to help leaning into his Alpha's touch. 

Steve huffed out a sigh and offered, “I'll tell you about him when I get back. I promise.”

“I'll hold you to that. You bet I will. Because if you don't tell me I'll get Nat involved. And she's more nosy than a bloodhound when she gets intrigued,” Tony advised pointedly. “Wait...so it's a him? That's cool. But I want exclusive details when you get back.”

“Get some sleep, Tony.” Steve didn't use his Alpha voice often but sometimes the only way to get Tony to calm down enough to sleep was to use it. 

Tony full out pouted, but stretched out on the sofa and mumbled, “Fine. I will. After I drink my glass of milk.”

“After you drink your milk,” Steve reiterated.

“I'm commencing, you know, with the drinking.” Tony started draining his milk sulkily, though secretly he was amused. Not that he'd ever let the Alpha know that.

As Steve left the packhouse (of which they fondly called Tony's huge monstrosity of a mansion), the Alpha looked around a bit out of habit. Once noting everything looked normal, he got on his Harley and sped away.

Most of the time he preferred to run on foot but he couldn't help wanting to show off a bit. It was stupid. Besides, he didn't know if Bucky even liked motorcycles. Pushing that thought away, along with the nervous butterflies in his stomach, Steve concentrated on getting to Starbucks in one piece.

### 

Bucky was fuming. At the last minute there had been a few customers coming in looking for a type of cosplay sword. Of course, Bucky couldn't very well boot the customers out - well technically he had the right but he didn’t really want to get his sire on his ass, so he just made sure to be as obtuse and unhelpful as possible, glowering at the college kids until they finally left. Shit, he barely had enough time to close the shop down before trekking to the Starbucks nearby. 

He managed to get everything done in record time, and if he slammed the blinds shut over the windows with a bit more force than needed, who cared? Sending a quick text to Steve, the Omega let him know he was going to grab a quick shower and be there in fifteen. 

Yea, Bucky could have gone to meet Steve already if he’d wanted to smell like evening sweat, grime, and metal. But, that was definitely gross. Hell if he looked as gross as he felt then it was _BAD_. A shower was a total must.

After a quick shower - which turned out to be longer than planned, Bucky threw on some skinny black jeans that he knew hugged his ass and thighs so tight that they begged for mercy, a black short sleeved Kylo Ren shirt, some Nightmare Before Christmas toe socks, and his beat up black sneakers. Combing his hair quickly, he debated tying it back or just letting it hang past his shoulders. 

His phone buzzed just as he threaded his bangs back into a small tie, leaving the rest free to cover his scent glands, opting to leave the collar off for now.

Picking up his phone, he nearly dropped it, seeing just how Steve had responded to his last text.

 _[Steve's Titan Pecs]: 😍 Next time, can I join?_

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: Omg don't leave me hanging._

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: Seriously though, I think you broke my brain. Just thinking about you naked is doing things to me._

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: Yea, um...lots of things. You aren't related to Lucifer are you?_

_[Steve's Titan Pecs]: See? Totally broken brain. I can't even think right now. Um, do you want me to get anything? Just arrived._

Bucky snickered and rolled his eyes. He couldn't resist flirting a bit. With Steve, it was so easy.

_[Bucky]: No that's ok. I'll get something there. Still debating espresso or something chocolatey to go with dinner - aka red juice a la carte ._

_[Bucky]: As for the next time I shower…. I could always Skype call you or send you a few snaps._

_[Bucky]: I only ask that you return the favor in kind. Because I'm dying to see those pecs in action._

_[Bucky]: As for being related to Satan….that's kind of a given, being a child of darkness 😈_

Bucky grinned evilly and dabbed a bit of eyeliner on before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He didn't know why, but Steve seemed to bring so much heat to his blood. The Omega loved it just as much as he was apprehensive of it. If he wasn’t careful, and he started getting too attached, and his sire decided to interfere, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

But, he just couldn't resist.

Mood considerably lifted, the Omega vampire made his way down the street whistling softly.

### 

Steve absolutely hated waiting in line at Starbucks. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the whole set up, or the fact that people tended to look like zombies without their iced or hot whatever-it-was-mixed-with-more-crap. Hell, he even didn’t mind the fact that they had so many fun looking mugs everywhere to look at while waiting in line. No, what he wasn’t a fan of, was the noise. People did not know how to be quiet in these types of places. Whether it was highschool or college kids sitting in study groups in cocoa looking chairs trying to overtalk eachother, or baristas hollering over the noise to let some poor sod know their order was up, it didn’t matter to Steve. 

It was bad enough that he wasn’t much of a crowd person. Yea, once he warmed up to people he was fine with being hugged or tackled, but when it came to complete strangers that didn’t know what a personal bubble was or how to treat a barista with respect - even if the person managed to misspell their name twenty five thousand times, Steve would rather be somewhere else. Being a Werewolf only amplified his discomfort. And what the hell? Why were there so many people out and about this early? But, pushing all of his social anxiety away - fuck he was an Alpha, Steve kept telling himself in a mantra that Bucky was worth it.

Looking over at all the highly priced food items, he figured he’d just ignore it all even if those croissants looked like they wanted to attach themselves to his hips and ass. Once it was his turn in line, he got something simple - a venti peppermint mocha. While he awkwardly waited for his drink to be made, Steve couldn’t help but start looking around at the two entrances to the coffee shop, swallowing hard when he spotted Bucky fucking glide through the door farthest from him like sin. 

Nearly catching himself ogling those killer thighs and legs way too much - seriously, did he have to wear such tight jeans - Steve snapped his eyes back were was appropriate and found the vampire smiling at him impishly. Damn, he’d been caught. Thank heavens Nat and Tony weren’t here. Otherwise they’d never let him live this one down. Not being able to stop himself, Steve grinned back before turning to get his drink from an amused and way too observant barista. 

“Go get him tiger,” She said slyly, with a wink before leaving Steve gobsmacked at the counter. 

_Am I that obvious?_ The Alpha despaired, absently sipping his drink and wincing as it burned his tongue. Glancing back over at Bucky, who was waiting in line still, he noted the Omega vampire was amused and pointedly trying not to look in his direction. 

Yep. He was that obvious.

And he had a sneaky suspicion that Bucky had heard the barista’s every word. Steve was so doomed.

Seeing the mass of college kids leave, Steve took that as an opportunity to find some seats near a window. After plopping down with his drink, he full on glowered at one older woman who was eyeing a spot Steve had sequestered for Bucky. He was in no mood to deal with people trying to challenge his claim on anything, even if it was just a chair. 

Bucky couldn’t help snickering to himself as he covertly watched Steve just totally murder some poor lady with his eyes. Damn, possessive much? Then again, it was three in the morning and most sane people were still asleep or heading home to sleep. He’d be pretty tired himself if not for the fact of being excited about meeting the Alpha. Poor Steve probably was cranky and tired. And yet, Bucky couldn’t help but feel all sorts of happy and awed that someone as adorable and sweet as the wolf wanted to give up his beauty sleep to see him.

The Omega ordered a venti espresso, black as his soul, and once collected, he headed over to where Steve was guarding an empty seat for him. “Down boy. It’s just a seat,” Bucky couldn’t help but tease.

Steve huffed softly and admitted, “Sorry. Just a tad tired. Thank you for the invite.” 

“You’re welcome. And in all honesty, texting can be nice, but sometimes it’s better to have face to face conversation.” Bucky practically melted in the chair next to Steve, folding one leg over the other, watching as Steve caught the act and his heartbeat picked up. 

Apparently wearing the skinny jeans were a good choice. Looking over another leather clad ensemble of Steve’s, Bucky wondered if the Alpha actually had other clothes than that. Not that he was complaining. Steve might look a bit tired and grumpy, but he was still hot as hell and totally oblivious of it. 

Once the crowds died down a bit, Bucky pulled out a small medicine bottle full of blood tablets and put a few into his coffee. Steve arched a brow, but said nothing, not judging. Bucky let the tablets dissolve before he took up the drink and took a slow pull, swallowing carefully and letting his eyelids droop a bit as the liquid swirled around his taste-buds. 

Steve finally asked, “So how do we do this? I wasn’t kidding. I am so not good at this sort of thing.”

“Neither am I. You are the first person I’ve asked out for coffee, and I am still in denial that I actually did that,” Bucky admitted shyly. “But, I figure it might be the last chance for me to talk to you before my sire comes back home. After he comes in, I might not be allowed as much freedom to be around you.”

“When’s he get back?” Steve asked, seeing no point in distressing Bucky with pressing questions and stupid demands. 

“He is supposed to get back later on this evening. Probably won’t be home until around nine pm, but yea.” Bucky tried to push away his sadness of his sire coming back, but Steve seemed to sense it anyways.

Steve reached out and took his left hand into his, not caring if it was metal or not, and murmured softly, “We’ll deal with things as they come. I’m just glad you wanted to spend time with me. So, let’s make the most of it.”

Bucky smiled, finally pushing away thoughts of his sire and his fucked up life for now. 

“Yea, let’s do that.”


End file.
